1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to integrated circuits, and more particularly to summing comparator circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many processors today use virtual addresses (VA) to access a paging system or other parts of the memory subsystem such as a cache memory, for example. In many cases, the VA is generated using some type of adder circuit. In addition, it may be desirable to compare the VA to a given value to determine if the VA falls within a particular address range. The address range is sometimes specified using a mask value. There are many types of summing comparators available. However, when a value has an associated mask value applied, the time it takes to perform the addition and the masked compare is in many cases unacceptable.